User talk:CDAround-The-World
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User talk:Isabella and Lego Liker page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Ryan Stoppable (Talk) 17:52, September 21, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Kickbanned from Chat I see that you objected to being kicked off the Chat. The reason why this has been happening is the same reason why you've been blocked from this wiki and several other wikis: you're a spammer. For about a year now, you've been to at least two dozen wikis and to Wikipedia. Your only reason for going each one is to spam your name or your relatives. You don't help build the wiki. You just want to put your name or your brother's name or some other family member's name on as many pages as you can. You've been asked to stop many times. You've been blocked many times. You keep on doing it, as both an anonymous user and under dozens of accounts. Doesn't matter what kind of wiki it is, you spam your name. This is why you're no longer welcome in our chat and on our wikis, and why each account we find is automatically blocked. Until you stop being a spammer, we will continue to protect our wikis against your spam. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:43, September 22, 2011 (UTC)